It's You
by Caskett101
Summary: This story focuses on the case after Colin Hunt left the precinct in episode The Limey anyway plenty of Caskett enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, boo!**

**A/N: New story hope you enjoy it halfway through writing a new chapter for 'That Kiss' been crazy busy with work and Uni finals but I have no more Uni until March now WOOO! Anyway let me know what ya think and if I should continue :)**

Colin Hunt had just left the precinct after Kate turned down his offer to go out for a drink she needed to talk to Castle no matter what it was now or never and she needed him to know how she felt because she was finally in the right frame of mind, to face everything.

"Where's Scotland Yard off to?"

"Oh, he's going back to London. Um… Castle, do you have a second? Can we talk-?"

"Actually. I don't. Jacinda has the Ferrari double parked in a loading zone." Castle says as he walks past Kate, but she wasn't having any of this she can't lose him not now not when she's been working so hard for him, to be enough for him.

She fought back the tears taking a deep breath she grabbed onto his arm startling him, he turned on the spot looking into his eyes she could see his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Beckett?"

She took another deep breath she glanced down than back up "Ca… Rick please don't… please don't leave…" she whispered he nearly didn't hear her his heart aching at how little she sounded of course he was angry that she had lied to him but he also noticed how she had been changing towards him lately. The small touches, glances he needed to know why? Because as angry as he was at her he still loved her so damn much it pained him that she didn't reciprocate those feelings.

"Kate? What, what's wrong?"

She took a glance around and saw the door opened to one of the interrogation rooms she tilted her head "can… can we just talk for a moment in there and then I promise you can go and I won't bother you anymore" she bit down on her bottom lip trying to suppress the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Okay, just uh let me… let me send Jacinda a text so she can park the car" he looked deep into her eyes as she nodded and headed to the interrogation room. Five minutes later Castle closed the door over and walked towards the spare seat sitting across from Kate she looked up her eyes were red rimmed from her tears he frowned up at her "Kate?" he moved his chair around so he was near her turning her so she was facing him, "what's wrong?". He asked placing a hand tentatively on her knee.

She took a deep breath apologising as she wiped at her cheeks she looked up eyes locking with his "I… I'm so sorry Castle, I'm so sorry" she whimpered she tried to be strong she didn't want to break but Dr. Burke had told her during the week that it was okay to let go at times and god she had been holding it in for a long time and after seeing him with that blonde bimbo her heart just couldn't take it anymore.

He reached out tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "Kate?" could this be it he thought could she finally be telling him finally coming clean what if she loved him? or worse what if she didn't oh he couldn't deal with that he couldn't not be with her she was it for him hell he hadn't even slept with anyone since Gina, he was waiting for her always waiting for her.

"I… I lied to you Rick, and I understand if you never want to see me again but I just need you to know why I need you to understand that I didn't want to hurt you I'm just so god damn scared, of losing you I've… I've never been so afraid in my life"

His breath hitched as he listened to her confession, she sounded so small so broken he just wanted to pull her in protect her from all the hurt forever. "Oh Kate" he whispered rubbing his hand against her knee.

She shook her head "no Rick you… you have a right to be mad at me hell I wouldn't blame you if you hated me…"

"I could never hate you Kate, never"

"Rick I… I remember everything from my shooting… _everything_" she let out in a whisper

His breathing hitched again closing his eyes she admitted it he had his suspicions from the beginning but hearing her say it in the interrogation room with the suspect those few weeks ago, confirmed it. But now he wasn't mad he was confused clearly there was more to this than just Kate lying, "Kate, I understand…. I mean if you uh if you don't feel that way to me that wasn't fair on me to throw those words out when you were…. I just… I couldn't risk losing you without you knowing"

She quickly wiped at the tear that slipped through her eye, "I… at first I didn't remember but then overtime when I was with my father I started having nightmares that brought back the pain and memories of that day…. God, Castle what have I done? I… I don't deserve you, you definitely deserve better than me… I'm such a mess how could…."

"How could I love someone like you?" he finished off her sentence his hand still resting on her knee she nodded in response quickly wiping at the tear that fell "because of your incredible heart and brain, don't get me wrong your sexy as hell and I do believe I've mentioned that more than once" he added to lighten the mood which worked because she couldn't help the small smirk form on her lips. "At first, that's all it was I think to me was just how beautiful you are but then, god Kate then you started slowly letting me in to that remarkable brain of yours. You told me about your past, your father and mother you let me in and that's when I started to fall in love with you because of the woman you are on the outside and inside. You are the strongest person I know, don't for a second believe you're not worth it because you most definitely are. I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett because you have made me a better person, father. I love you because of everything that makes you, you."

His words left her speechless, "but… but Rick how…. How can you love me after I've lied to you for the past nine months… I was so foolish" she turned away god she felt like a mess.

"Because I know that there is a reason why you have not told me the truth because you wouldn't be this upset if there wasn't a bigger reason Kate and even though it killed me to know you remembered this whole time it kills me more not being with you everyday even if you don't feel the same I still need you in my life but if its… if it's to much I'll leave for you it will kill me but I love you! I need you, to be happy! And if that includes me walking away than that's what I will do…" he noticed her fiddling with her fingers he took a tentative move and clasped her hand she tensed up at first but soon relaxed into his hold. His thumb softly running circles along the top of her palm.

She knew she needed to be honest with him to finally open up and she knew if she did this it would change their relationship once and for all and for once she believed she was finally ready for this. "I… I've been seeing someone…."

He felt like he had been slapped in the face as he tried to pull his hand away Kate squeezed tighter causing him to look up with confusement written all over his face, "not like that Rick… I've been seeing a therapist"

"Oh, look Kate you don't need to explain that's personal and I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me because you don't"

"No, I… I want to I need to so you can at least know why I couldn't… couldn't be honest" he just lightly squeezed her hand for her to continue, taking a deep breath she began "you know how when we were at the swings I said that since my mother died I haven't been able to have the relationship I have wanted because of her murder?" her eyes were locked with his as he nodded silently. "I, was wrong I have been talking to my therapist trying to fix myself for you, to be enough for you" she ended in a whisper.

"Kate…. You don't need to change for me I love you for you no matter what"

"No I do, Rick I do, I need to stop running stop being so damn scared…"

"What are you scared of Kate?" his voice was so soft full of worry, love, kindness.

"That I would screw this… us up, I can't lose you Rick but I already have, haven't I, you know I never really was the kind of girl to be jealous of another woman. But god Rick I was planning on telling you all this after the crime scene the other day, but then you rocked up with Jacinda on your arm. And I know I have no right to be mad at you because I did lie to you…."

"Hey, hey listen to me Kate… when I heard you say that you remembered I didn't know why you didn't tell me the truth and I guess… I guess I had to try and move on. But I can't! no matter what jeez Jacinda isn't even down stairs I said that because I was hurt, she's nothing compared to you! No one is, I can't move on because you are it, and if you don't feel the same that's okay, but I need you to know that nothing happened between me and Jacinda no woman could ever compare to you I need you to believe that!"

"Ca… Rick I… you don't need to explain I have no right to be mad about your personal relationships, I lied not you"

"No, you're right but I did lie I made you believe that I was sleeping with her, but I wasn't I can't, not when I'm so in love with you, it's always been you no matter what, no matter how angry or frustrated you make me at times it's always you always".

"Oh Rick…." She whispered

"Kate, I'm scared too, so scared, I'm scared that I will screw this up I mean I have been married twice and both of those women cheated on me so what's that say about me? I'm scared because you mean so much to me more than anyone ever has and that's what makes me so painfully scared of losing you. I can't lose you so whether that means I just have you as a friend than I will make sure that I can live with that because a life without you Kate Beckett isn't a life worth living."

She moved closer to him her hand coming up to rest on his cheek "I… was scared Rick, I was so scared that you might have said you loved me out of fear… no let me finish please" she pleaded as he went to interrupted giving her a slight nod of his head. "out of fear, fear of me dying but over the last months I've seen how you are and I knew you meant it but I couldn't face it yet and a part of me doesn't feel ready yet either, but I have to push threw it for this… us to work because I want this too Rick" she took a deep breath looking directly into his eyes not losing eye contact with his deep blue crystal eyes he had also been crying which broke her heart to see. "I love you too, Rick and I'm so sorry it taken me this long to admit to you".

Her voice was a small whisper to his ears and it took him a moment to realise what she had just admitted, his heart felt like it was about to explode, his throat drying up never in a million years had he imagined that Kate Beckett would love him. But here she was telling him that she loves him he didn't know what to say so he just softly placed both hands on either side of her face looking her in the eyes. As he moved closer their lips barely touching until she made the last movement making their lips finally join after a year since their first kiss in the alley way.

He ran his fingers through her hair pulling her harder against his mouth as she nipped at the bottom of his lip as soon as he parted his lips. Their tongues fought for dominance she couldn't help letting out a small moan that he happily swallowed wrapping her arms around his neck she moved into his lap without breaking the kiss, when air became a necessity they broke apart his lips never leaving her skin as they made their way along the side of the curve of her neck she held onto him. When he left her skin she couldn't help but let out a small whimper from the disconnection, resting her forehead against his as she softly ran the base of her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Wow" he softly whispered his hands making their way down to her waist.

"Yeah that was…." She sighed softly lovingly tugging on his ear they stayed that way for a moment his thumbs lightly rubbing circles in the dip of the small of her back. Running her nose lightly over his as he hummed at the gesture, "Castle…." she sighed.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" he whispered back.

"Gates?... she's, she's down the hall we should probably stop…"

He groaned as he tugged her closer making her giggle his eyes went wide at that sound "did Kate Beckett just giggle" he jokingly gasped.

Her cheeks went red, as she dipped her head down biting down on the bottom of her lip "you're so beautiful you know that? So beautiful" he whispered into her hair he felt a dampness on his neck she tried to wipe the tears away before he could notice but he grabbed her softly around her wrist she looked up at him her eyes locking with his.

"I'm so sorry Rick, I truly am sorry I will understand if… if you don't want to be with me after I lied to you…"

He shook his head letting go of her wrist as she wrapped them around his neck again to secure herself in his lap, he wiped away the tears underneath her eyes running his thumb along the edge of her face his thumb lightly moving over her bottom lip. "I love you Kate! And yes I was and maybe am still a little mad that you lied but now I know why. Now I know that you are just as scared as I am that you love me!" he smiled softly "you Kate Beckett, love me?!" he whispered in awe "I don't know what I did to get so lucky". He finished pressing a kiss to her forehead.

His words melted her heart he always knew what to say to make her happy she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips "I'm the lucky one Rick you deserve everything you have ever wanted, I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing handsome man to wait for me to wait until I was ready thank you Rick and I do love you so much, so damn much!" she finished in a whisper.

"I'll always wait for you Kate, always you're worth it, so worth it!" he pulled her in for a hug just sitting there for a moment until Kate spoke up.

"Rick, we really should go before someone walks in, Gates would kill us! And I'm not ready for you to leave again I need you here you're my partner!" he knew she was right but he still didn't want to move but reluctantly he let Kate up off of his lap as she straightened up and moved her seat back as he moved his she moved to where he was standing. Wrapping her arms around his torso taking in his scent that was uniquely his, melting into his arms even more before tilting her head up to kiss him under his jaw. "Come on let's go" she reluctantly pulled away he went to pull her back from behind but she just lovingly shook her head. "Not now Castle, later now we need to go before we get caught" she said shaking her head failing to be mad when she couldn't hide her smirk.

"I'll keep your word to that detective!" he added wiggly his eyebrows she just shook her head as she made her way to her desk he trailed behind closely nearly walking into her when she stopped to pick up her bag she just gave him a look but he just shrugged leaning in over her desk as she leaned down to turn her computer off "can't blame me Kate, you did kiss me first and now I can't keep my hands to myself" he whispered seductively causing her to breathe in deeply swallowing hard at what he did to her what he does to her. Making her skin shiver, eyes darken. They needed to leave already!

"Castle, stop before someone sees I would like it if the whole world didn't know about…. Us straight away I would like to keep you to myself for at least a while!" she says with a smirk. "Come on now, we have the weekend off let's get out of here before a body drops", he doesn't think twice he's by her side before she could blink as they headed for the elevator.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he asked raising his eyebrows as they waited for the elevator, she groaned she almost thought he didn't hear that in the interrogation room, she bit down on the bottom of her lip before answering.

"Hmm, yeah maybe just a little I mean I am only with you for your money and looks you know typical 21st century girlfriend" she joked smirking up at him with a twinkle in her eye as the walked into the elevator.

They made it to her crown Vic once they got in Castle didn't think twice to place his hand on the top of her thigh and she felt a sense of safety from the small gesture she smiled up at him placing her hand on top of his. "sooo" she broke the silence first.

He was staring into her eyes "want to come back to the loft we could pick up Chinese on the way, you could uh stay the night…." He added softly

"That uh… that sounds good really good" she added smiling up at him her smile finally reaching up to her eyes he leaned in and softly kissed her lips

"yeah?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Uh huh" she added kissing him again.

Once they pulled back he cupped the side of her face "I missed that smile" he murmured running his thumb along her lip "don't hide it from the world anymore Kate"

"Oh believe me I won't be no need to hide it anymore" she smiled even more than squeezed his hand. "Come on we'll stop at mine than maybe if you're good you might have some dessert" she said saucily raising her eyebrows.

His mouth dropped raising his eyebrows, he trailed his hand along up her thigh "you know…. You don't need any clothes…"

She shook her head laughing whole heartedly "subtle much Castle" she laughed lightly before pulling out of the precinct garage heading towards her apartment.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this by reviewing and let me know what you think kay? Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, BOO! ;(**

**A/N: Thank you soiew much for your reviews just putting it out there that this is a bit AU and a tad not, anyway I hope you enjoy and rev :)**

They made it to her apartment in record timing considering it was rush hour Castle kept looking over at Kate his hand never leaving her thigh she reminded him constantly that staring was creepy but he didn't care. All the way up to Kates apartment he couldn't keep his hands off of her as soon as they got into the elevator and the doors closed he had pinned her to the back of wall he swallowed her gasp as she grip onto his shirt her right leg coming up and hooking behind his to keep her balanced as his hands gripped her behind lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to trail his lips down the side of her neck sucking on her pulse she hummed as she rolled her hips into his, they hadn't realised the elevator had stopped until Mrs Welder, Kates older neighbour coughed to break them up. Kates eyes nearly popped out of her head she hid her head into the crook of Castles neck quickly getting out of his hold she grabbed his hand her face bright red as he had a smug grin on his face "sorry Mrs Welder" Kate quickly said as she passed her older neighbour.

He couldn't hold it in any longer he lost it as soon as the elevator doors closed he couldn't stop laughing Kate turned to face him raising her eyebrow trying to act mad but failing, she shook her head as he continued to laugh "Castle it's not funny I have to walk past her daily!" she exclaimed his face had gone bright red from laughing too much.

"Oh god Kate! Your face hilarious! So, so funny" he exclaimed trying to calm himself she just turned to walk towards her door he caught up quickly pulling her back by her hand she spun around when she went to ask him what he was doing he pulled her closer his hand on the back of her head his other hand coming to rest on her cheek. As he covered her lips with his in one of the most powerful kisses she's ever had her knees gave out but she held on to his shoulders when they parted he rested his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" she asked slowly touching her lips looking up into his eyes.

"Just cause I can finally do that now god I love you!" he said kissing her softly again

She smiled up at him "I love you too" she whispered never losing eye contact "now come on before we get busted again!"

When she made it to her door he crowded behind her hands resting on her hips, his lips pepper kissing her ear as she tried to find her keys "Castle, jeez who would of thought you would be even more annoying now then you were before" he chuckled into her ear.

They finally made it inside closing the door behind her she took her jacket of and shoes Castle following in her footsteps. "Make yourself at home while I go and pack some stuff kay?"

"Mmkay" he whispered against her lips, she smiled and walked off to her bedroom while Kate was packing he ventured off to her kitchen he loved her apartment it screamed Kate Beckett the way everything was unique the old books scattered all around her apartment. He opened her fridge well at least if you can call it a fridge it was pretty much filled with Styrofoam containers a small bottle of milk and orange juice with a varied selection of fruits and vegetables. He chucked out all the take out containers that weren't at all safe to eat any longer, as he went around to tidy up her lounge he noticed something scattered across her living table.

She scurried to find her over night back it had been quite some time since she had the need for it placing it on her bed she walked over to her bureau collecting a few pairs of underwear unsure if she would be staying the weekend and decided that if she were she would prefer to not have to come back just to get some clean clothes she just wanted to spend time with Castle.

She chose two pairs of skinny jeans her favourite purple cashmere sweater and maroon turtle neck, chucking in some tights and an oversized red shirt for bed, but adding something sexy just in case. Quickly running into her bathroom she grabbed her makeup and necessities giving herself a quick look over in the mirror and failing to hide her smile she was happy finally thanks to that wonderful man outside. Speaking of that wonderful man in her living room he was being awfully quiet she made her way out of her bedroom, bag in tow "hey Castle? where are you?"

She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks she had forgotten that, that was out on her dining table, "Rick I can explain" she said making her way across to him he didn't look mad no he look confused.

"I…. I thought you stopped?" he didn't yell he was calm a little too calm for Castle she took a deep breath moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Kate?" he whispered softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Rick… I'm not investigating my mother's murder I took my murder board down and I'm packing it up for good this is not as important for me as you are I love you Rick, and I love my mum but she wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life heartbroken and buried in my mother's case she would want me to be with the one she always wanted me to be happy find the one and have a family who I would come home to every night." She rested her forehead against his chest taking in his scent he was quiet a little too quiet she looked up softly kissing the underside of his jaw "Rick…?"

She moved back a bit looking him up in the eyes as he looked down taking a deep breath "Kate I need to tell you something…."

**A/N: What did you all think? :) I know it's short but next will be much longer :)**


End file.
